


I Can't Help You if You Keep Running

by DrakenHuntress990, Rael



Series: Come home [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakenHuntress990/pseuds/DrakenHuntress990, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rael/pseuds/Rael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jacks mom adopts Vince, Dom, and Bri will the boys' past catch up to them or will they find love and happiness? (the end will not be anything like you expect)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adoption

         A/N- Thanks to Hope Wilson and Sierra Cavender for being the little spelling Nazis they are and tearing this thing apart to make it perfect. Thanks to all of my friends for putting up with my spelling, description, ect questions without yelling at me. It means a lot to me. So again thanx and I love you guys ~Frost

 

 

        December 15, 2013~ When I stepped off of the bus, the first thing I noticed was that my mom's car was parked in the driveway. "Aww c'mon! Today's supposed to be the day I have the house to myself!" Even to myself I sounded whiny. "I'm home!" I called walking through the door. "Hi Jack!" Mom bounded into the living room, a blur of black hair, pale skin, and vivid green eyes. "How was school? How are things with Krys going?" That's when I knew she was buttering me up for something. She never asked about Krys. Not if she could help it. "What did you do?" I crossed my arms. "I haven't done anything yet." She pouted "I was thinking about adopting." My eyes went wide "As in kids?" "No as in dogs. Yes as in kids!" Mom huffed "How many?" "Three, and before you say anything, yes I know three more kids is a lot, but even with all the Mia, Jesse, Leon, and Letty over all the time this house is still entirely too empty since your dad died. Besides, why not give three orphans a place to live?" Her green eyes flashed almost as if daring me to object. "Fine. Are they going to be boys or girls? When are they getting here? Are they related?" I shot off "I don't know when or gender. What I do know is that they aren't related." Mom laughed at how quick with my questions I was "I'm filling out the paper work tomorrow morning, ok?" She looked expectant. "Yeah fine," I waved my hand _I hope I get sisters_ I think to myself


	2. Coming Home

January 20, 2014~

"I've gotta go Mia! If I'm late for first block again Mr. Brach will kill me! I'll see you at my place for supper ok? Don't forget that moms making burgers so bring your appetites!" I called over my shoulder running to English. When I got to class the first thing I noticed was the three boys standing by the front board. Right as I was opening my mouth to say 'hi' the bell rang so I slunk back to my seat. "Class I would like for you to meet Dominic Toretto, Brian O'Conner and Vincent Michaels. Boys tell us a bit about yourselves."

The boys looked at each other and the pale boy with shaggy black hair and golden eyes shrugs stepping forward "I'm Dominic Toretto if you want to be formal about it, but if you want me to like you then it's Dom. I've been in the system my whole life same as Bri and Vince. I've never been in one school long enough to finish out a school year." He nodded to the scrawny California blonde, gold eyes meeting green and pushed him forward. "Guess that's my cue. I'm Brian O'Conner, Bri to my friends. I'm the only one in our little trio who isn't an orphan. I hope that this might be a forever home so we might actually make some friends this time around. Well that's my bit, so Vince your turn." He said stepping back.

The last of the boys stepped forward flashing ice blue eyes, ravens black hair and tanned rippling muscles "Names Vince, call me Vincent and your liable to get hurt. Got it? Good. Now that I've said my bit can we sit down now?" He glared at Mr. Brach. "Um, yeah. There's some desks around Jack. You boys can sit there for now. Jack raise you hand." I raised my hand and the boys moved back to sit surrounding me. "Hi um, I'm Dom, but you already knew that." He grinned sheepishly. "I'm Jack. Jack Graythorne." I hold out my hand grinning when he takes it.

"Well you just saved us a lot of time try'na find you. Vince by the way." He says taking my hand next. "Yup our caseworker said that she'd called your mom and that she told her that you went to school here. So here we are." Brian rambles shaking my hand. "Oh! So you guys are my new foster brothers? We were wondering when you were going to get here." There goes my hope for sisters. Hope they don't freak out when they find out I'm gay. I cringe.

"We?" Vince asks. "Ya. My mom, my best friends Mia, Letty, Jesse, Leon and myself. You can meet the rest of the gang tonight at dinner if that's ok with you guys I mean, I know that you guys probably want some time to adjust and all but its-" "Whoa little dude. Take a breather. We would love to meet your friends." Dom places one of his hands over my mouth. "Can I talk now?" My voice comes out muffled making Dom chuckle and remove his hand "Sure thing little dude." I scowl at the little dude but otherwise remain silent.


End file.
